


Insults

by falsteloj



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris insults Ray. Ray doesn't take it lying down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insults

Chris shifted awkwardly and tried to ignore the murderous glare Ray was sending his way. It wasn’t as if he’d done it on purpose or anything. It had just slipped out, accidentally, like. He hadn’t even meant any harm by it, just a bit of a joke. He hadn’t expected the pub to fall silent as he’d said it. For Sam to choke on his drink with laughter and the Guv to raise an eyebrow and fix him with _that_ look. He hadn’t meant to show Ray up, had just had a bit too much too drink. The idea that Ray might fancy him was ridiculous, obviously. Chris tried desperately to relay this…

Ray, however, didn’t seem too willing to hear his side of things, dragging him out the door and round the side of club by his arm, forcibly pushing him up against the brick wall, the cold night air stinging his bare arms (his jacket had been left draped over the back of his hastily vacated chair). He crowded in close reminding Chris of dreams he did his best to forget about, despite the threatening gleam in his eyes and the hard set to his jaw.

He didn’t mind admitting, in his head, that he was scared. Scared that Ray was going to give him a hiding, bust his nose or something. In fact he was terrified. Terrified that Ray wouldn’t forgive him for it and he’d just walk away. Leave him freezing in an alleyway and it’d be the end of all their friendly banter. The comfortable silences in the Railway Arms. The casual press of an arm round his shoulders when he did good.

As it turned out Ray did neither. He leaned in close and spoke in short clipped tones, 

“You might be a cock sucking fairy, Skelton”, the name was spat with such venom that Chris pressed himself back harder against the wall, “but I ain’t. Don’t you ever even hint something like that again, you got me? I don’t,” Chris could smell the beer on Ray’s breath, “fucking”, Ray’s eyes seemed to bore into his very skull and Chris suddenly wanted to abandon the wall and press himself as close to Ray as was possible, “want” the threatening grip on his shoulders shifted, the swipe of thumb sending shivers through his whole body through the thin material of his shirt, “you”.

And with that Ray was kissing him, desperately, tongue pushing into his mouth and hands harsh in his hair holding his head in place like something from a blue movie, nothing like the lukewarm snogs he was used to in the back row at the cinema. Perhaps because it was so new, perhaps because it was so raw, perhaps just because it was Ray, Chris found himself kissing back just as desperately without really meaning to, but, completely unable to stop himself all the same.

Things would have gone further, Chris was sure, although he wasn’t really certain what further with another man would be, if it weren’t for the sound of the Guv’s voice in the near distance breaking through the haze of lust between them. They broke apart hastily, guiltily, just before the Guv and Sam saw them. Sam threw him his jacket and the Guv clapped Ray on the shoulder and congratulated him on bringing him, Chris, down a peg or two and off they went. Ray leaned in once more and hissed “remember what I said” into his ear before following in their direction, leaving him hot and confused, the wall the only thing keeping him on his feet.

He needed to insult Ray more often.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
